tacticsogrefandomcom-20200214-history
Hammers
Hammers are a class of weapons that are predominantly 2-handed but contains several 1-handed as well. They tend to have high weights in exchange for high attack values. They have several useful finishers in their higher ranks. There are 2 unique items among hammers -the Caldia and Iron Fan- these can be equipped by several classes that cannot equip normal hammers but are gender specific. Finishing Moves Equipped By *Warrior, Knight, Terror Knight, Berserker, Beast Tamer, Lord, Paladin, Vartan, White Knight, Hoplite, Juggernaut Caldia (Female Only) *Warrior, Wizard, Cleric, Rune Fencer, Knight, Terror Knight, Berserker, Ninja, Rogue, Beast Tamer, Warlock, Necromancer, Lich, Divine Knight, Priest, Princess, Dark Priest, Shaman, Wicce, Songstress, Knight Commander, Hoplite, Juggernaut, Familiar Iron Fan (Male Only) *Warrior, Knight, Terror Knight, Berserker, Ninja, Rogue, Beast Tamer, Lord, Paladin, Vartan, White Knight, Hoplite, Juggernaut, Familiar List of Hammers All Hammers have a Range of 1. Halt Hammer *Lv.1 (1H) *Weight 7, RT +20 *Damage: Crushing 3 *ATK 48, STR +3, AVD -3 Halt Hammer +1 *Lv.2 (1H) *Weight 7, RT +22 *Damage: Crushing 5 *ATK 58, STR +4, AVD -4 Caldia *Lv.5 (1H) *Weight 5, RT +14 *Damage: Crushing 1 *Special: Charm *Extra: Charmproof, Augment Darkness +1 *ATK 18, DEX +4, MP +3, INT +5, LUCK +5, MIND +1, RES +5 Iron Fan *Lv.6 (1H) *Weight 8, RT +23 *Damage: Crushing 5 *Racial: Human +5% *On Hit: Stun *ATK 64, STR +5, VIT +4, HP +10, AGIL -4 Morning Star *Lv.6 (1H) *Weight 7, RT +22 *Damage: Crushing 4 *ATK 62, STR +2, HP +2, MIND +1 Morning Star +1 *Lv.7 (1H) *Weight 8, RT +24 *Damage: Crushing 6 *Racial: Reptile +5% *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 72, STR +4, HP +5, MIND +3 Baldur Hammer *Lv.10 (2H) *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Crushing 5 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 88, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Baldur Hammer +1 *Lv.11 (2H) *Weight 12, RT +36 *Damage: Crushing 7 *Racial: Divine 5% (Phantom +50%) *On Hit: Silenced *ATK 100, VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK -3 War Hammer *Lv.13 (1H) *Weight 9, RT +26 *Damage: Piercing 4 *ATK 80, STR +4, DEX +2 War Hammer +1 *Lv.14 (1H) *Weight 9, RT +28 *Damage: Piercing 6 *ATK 90, STR +6, DEX +3, AVD +2, MIND +2 War Maul *Lv.16 (2H) *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Crushing 5 *ATK 105, STR +1, VIT +2, INT +1 War Maul +1 *Lv.17 (2H) *Weight 13, RT +39 *Damage: Crushing 7 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 117, STR +3, VIT +4, AGIL +2, INT +3, RES +1 Spiked Flail *Lv.19 (1H) *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Crushing 6 *ATK 94, STR +2, DEX +1, HP +2, MIND +2 Spiked Flail +1 *Lv.20 (1H) *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Crushing 8 *ATK 104, STR +4, DEX +3, HP +5, MIND +4 Damasc Hammer *Lv.22 (2H) *Weight 13, RT +40 *Damage: Crushing 6 *Racial: Golem +5% *ATK 122, VIT +3, DEX +1, AGIL +2, MP +2, RES +2 Damasc Hammer +1 *Lv.23 (2H) *Weight 14, RT +43 *Damage: Crushing 8 *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Hammers +1 *ATK 134, VIT +4, DEX +2, HP +3, AGIL +4, MP +5, RES +3 Dragon Hammer *Lv.25 (1H) *Weight 11, RT +32 *Damage: Crushing 7 *Racial: Dragon +5% *Extra: Draconology +1 *ATK 108, STR +2, AVD +4, LUCK +5, MIND +1 Sanguine Hammer *Lv.26 (1H) *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Crushing 9 *Racial: Dragon +10% *Extra: Draconology +2 *Special: Stun Breath *ATK 118, STR +3, AVD +5, LUCK +8, MIND +2 Yggdrasil Gnarl *Lv.28 (2H) *Weight 15, RT +44 *Damage: Crushing 7 *ATK 138, VIT +4, DEX +2, MP +3, INT +1, MIND +1, RES +2 Glacies *Lv.29 (2H) *Weight 15, RT +46 *Damage: Crushing 9 *Racial: Beast +10% *Affinity: Ice 7 *On Hit: Ice Averse *Extra: Augment Ice +1 *ATK 150, VIT +5, DEX +3, MP +7, INT +3, MIND +2, RES +3 Aqua Hammer *Lv.31 (1H) *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Crushing 9 *Affinity: Water 7 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Stunproof, Augment Water +1 *Special: Quench *ATK 122, STR +3, VIT +2, HP +8, AGIL +2, AVD +4, RES +2 Vajra *Lv.32 (1H) *Weight 12, RT +36 *Damage: Crushing 10 *Affinity: Lightning 10 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Stopproof, Augment Lightning +1 *ATK 132, VIT +8, DEX +2, AGIL +4 Sanscion *Lv.35 (2H) - Unique *Weight 16, RT +47 *Damage: Crushing 11 *Racial: Reptile +10% *Affinity: Earth 10 *On Hit: Bound *Extra: Fearproof, Herpetology +1 *ATK 155, VIT +4, DEX +1, HP +10, MP +5, AVD +2, INT +2, RES +5 Flame Flail *Lv.37 (1H) *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Crushing 10 *Affinity: Fire 15 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1 *Special: Sparksphere III *ATK 136, STR +4, VIT +2, AGIL +2, AVD +2, LUCK +5, MIND +4 Euros *Lv.40 (2H) *Weight 16, RT +47 *Damage: Crushing 9 *Affinity: Air 15 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Augment Air +1, Sleepproof *Special: Black Williwaw *ATK 172, RES +3 Dagda's Hammer *Lv.43 (2H) - Unique *Weight 17, RT +52 *Damage: Crushing 12 *Affinity: Dark 15 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Stoneproof, Augment Dark +1 *Special: Petriburst *ATK 180, STR +3, VIT +5, HP +8, MP 012, INT +5, MIND +3, RES +8 Walitas *Lv. 46 (2H) - Unique *Weight 18, RT +54 *Damage: Crushing 13 *Racial: Phantom +15% *Affinity: Light 15 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Charmproof, Augment Light +1 *Special: Spiritsurge III *ATK 189, VIT +3, DEX +6, AGIL +5, AVD +3, RES +2, LUCK +5 Cursed Hammer *Lv.1 (2H) - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Crushing/Piercing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Melee Weapon Category:Equipment Category:Hammers